


Bruises on body and mind

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Dean has to be under constant control. Sam finds an easy way to do exactly that.For Kinktober 2018, Day 17: Orgasm denial





	Bruises on body and mind

The music here was bad, probably even in Dean's cockeyed standards. Though, a guy complaining about every aspect of his miserable life was a fitting soundtrack to this miserable bar, filled with utterly miserable people. No one looked remotely interesting, or pretty. A true place of empty hopes with its sawdust covered floor and sour beer odor. At least there was always Dean to watch.

Bending over the pool table, his brother was the prettiest thing this godforsaken bar had seen. Most probably even this town. Sometimes it really surprised Sam, how people stopped themselves from reacting Dean's beauty. Yeah, Dean received ridiculous number of phone numbers, dance invitations and free beers; but Sam hadn't seen traffic stopping for his accord, for example. One of life's mysteries. 

Two of the bar dwellers seemingly got angry for Dean to robbing them blind on the pool table. Sam knew it actually was the-not-being-able-to-stop-checking-Dean's-ass that got those hot blooded men riled up. Another thing Dean's beauty continually caused was to make homophobic assholes to suspect their own, very delicate sexuality. 

Sam didn't get up from his seat. Two fat redneck presented no danger to his brother. One dirty playing asshole kicked him in the nads though. Dean's breath got visibly caught in his throat; his hands momentarily dropping to cover his family jewels. It was a normal response for a normal person; but Dean could take a lot more than a normal person. Usually. The reason this kick threw him off of his game was the size and fullness of his balls. Still, he was Dean fucking Winchester. He pulled himself together right away and gave a lesson or two to the bastards on how to finish a bar fight. 

“Let's go, Dean.” Sam pulled his brother out of the suddenly very hostile bar. Also, watching Dean fight always made him horny.

  
  


Dean kept squirming in the car; hands on the dashboard trying to keep himself steady, gasping every time Impala ran over a bump or a hole. 

“Please, slow down, Sammy,” he asked panting.

“We're almost there.” Sam couldn't wait to see the effects of that brutal kick. He wanted to catch it at the beginning; to examine the colors changing, the bruise forming… And they were almost there. Another five minutes or so.

 

The motel room was cold as they left it. Sam liked to keep the temperature a little chilly. It helped to keep Dean's nutsack tight, always available for any random inspection.

“I need to use the bathroom,” asked Dean, as soon as they entered the small, stifling room.

“Later. First, I wanna check if there's a damage.”

Dean stripped quickly. One thing Sam couldn't teach him was the seduction. Not too unexpected since Sam was sure his brother hadn't needed to actively seduce anyone in his life. It all happened automatically for him.

Goosebumps covered Dean's skin right away, waiting Sam's hands to warm and soothe them. But Sam's eyes were in the prize sack of Dean, hanging low even in this cool air. The bruise was already forming. Sam had missed the bright red tint the blood collecting under the tissue thin skin had caused; now it was turning dark red already. Almost maroon.

“You're bruising much easier here,” he commented on the fast development while examining the heavy nuts between his fingers. 

He checked the several other places Dean got hit. One was on the upper arm, trying to block a fist to the face. A little pink tint on the golden hued skin, nothing much was visible. The other was on his back, right under his kidney; a knee had rammed in there in the two seconds when Dean had been too preoccupied with the pain in his balls. This one was going to leave a real nasty mark. Sam could see the blood slowly leaking into the skin, coloring it to a coppery red. He pushed a finger gently, eliciting a delightful gasp from Dean; tracing the visible lines that the sharp knee bones left on the soft flesh.

“This is gonna turn ugly,” he said just before kneeling down and licking it. 

Dean inhaled deep and loud; hands clutched to fists on either side, bracing himself. Sam smiled; his brother knew him too well.

He first nosed the bruise; feeling each and every single hair on the sensitive skin. Then kissed it. First, keeping his lips soft, then puckered. Then, he started to suck a little, teeth grazing here and there, leaving Dean panting and sweating with the strain of trying to stand still.

“You look so pretty, Dean.” 

He really did. A picture of contradictions: Priapic but pretty; proud but prostrate, powerful but pliant. Just for Sam.

“Are you hard?” 

He grinned at how fast Dean blushed at the question. It was still hard for Dean to accept that he wanted this. Not yet, but soon. Very soon.

“I'm hard whenever you take off the cage,” Dean said hurriedly and if Sam wasn't mistaken accusingly.

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry, Sammy.” Dean turned back; eyes wild, panicking. “I didn't mean it like that.”

“I don't like reminding you, Dean.” Sam shook his head. He really didn't enjoy this part.

“I know. I'm sorry. I'm—” He stopped the charade with a look from Sam.

“Tell me then,” asked Sam while leading Dean to the bed. “You tell me, Dean.”

“I was broken in hell,” Dean said with a sob. “I still am.”

“What were you about to do when I got to you?” Sam pushed him down, laying him on the bed covers.

“I was about to shed blood,” he whispered as if trying to swallow the words back.

“And?” Sam gave him a nudge when it was obvious Dean wasn't gonna continue by himself.

“I was going to break the first seal.”

“Yes,” Sam took over while wrapping a cord around the base of Dean's scrotum, over and over. “You were gonna jump start the Apocalypse, Dean. Kill every men, women and child in this world.”

Sam kept wrapping...until Dean's heavy balls were pointing away from his body...until they turned purple. “And?” He tapped Dean.

“And if I'm not under constant control… I might… I might…”

“You'll start torturing innocent people here.” Sam finalized for his brother. “Do you want that, Dean? Do you want the blood of innocent on your hands?”

“No,” Dean sobbed, tears dropping down in a steady stream on his freckled cheeks.

“It's okay, Dean. I'm not gonna let that happen.” Sam dried those tears with his thumbs then kissed Dean, drinking his sobs.

 

After that it was just icing Dean's dick and caging it. Then, oiling himself completely, Sam entered into Dean. Slowly. Feeling every single inch. When he bottomed in, Dean's balls became a small cushion between his body and Sam's.

“When was the last time I milked you?” he asked, the bound nutsack felt a little bigger tonight.

“Three months,” hissed Dean; his thighs got flexed every time Sam thrust into him, automatically trying to protect the bruised balls. The same action also flexed his asshole, tightening himself for Sam's greater pleasure.

“Maybe you'll leak a little today,” offered Sam, grinding his hips, rolling Dean's balls against his pelvis, plastering them under his weight. “I'll pound your prostate extra hard tonight.”

“Thank you, Sammy. Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My take from the canon is that Cas not only saved Dean from hell in Lazarus Rising, but healed him both physically and mentally. In this universe, Sam finds his brother and saves him. He heals Dean's body, but not mind. And whatever he had done to get powerful enough to walk into the hell and save Dean changed him.  
> To the miserable brothers. ::Sighs::  
> But do you know who's alive in this universe? All the angels. A lot of humans like Ellen and Jo, Bobby and Rufus, Kevin and Ms Tran… just not Adam. He's killed by a couple of ghouls in this universe too. Poor Adam.


End file.
